Technology proposed as a light source for high-speed optical interconnection modules includes vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSEL) and surface emitting laser diodes comprising at least a portion of internal surface plane cavity and taper mirrors mounted at a position to irradiate the output light within the cavity or outside the cavity (These types of optical devices are hereafter referred to as “taper mirror integrated surface emitting laser diodes” in these specifications.).
These “taper mirror integrated surface emitting laser diodes” offer various advantages including high-power operation at high temperatures, high-speed operation, and reduced coupling loss from lens integration and in recent years have been reported capable of direct modulation at 25 Gbps at 85° C. as disclosed in “Uncooled 25-Gb/s 2-km Transmission of a 1.3-μm Surface Emitting Laser” K. Adachi., et al., 22nd IEEE International Semiconductor Laser Conference, (ISLC2010), TuC5.